The story of Chloe Macefield
by Chloe Macefield
Summary: Chloe Macefield was just another demi-god. Her gift of the prophesy changed everything, the daughter of Apollo meets Leo being extra ordinary and practicly a god she becomes more than a child of one god but nearly all of them, can they use this to their advantage or will they suffer... at the moment im on hitaus no updates!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! So please please please with a percy Jackson on top don't OVERLY hate, I shall improve! Big shout out to Athenasisters! Go check their storeys out! **

**Disclaimer: I AM Chloe Macefield not Rick Riordan. No, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

Hi im chloe, I wont tell you my last name, well I would but it will help all these things after me find us. When I say us I mean me and Mr. Valdez, you know, Leo, everyone knows his name! #teamleo and all that malarky and anyways these things I'm talking about, you wont believe me but i am NOT on LSD. They're monsters the ones from the greek myths, the ones the heroes fought With the help of their godly parents! If you don't believe me (though you should) just read on and it will all become clear.


	2. I catch the bus of destiny

**Hello again! i couldn't wait to put the next chapter up! there is some background coming up in a few chapters only a wee bit though! i hope you like it! ~chloe**

**Disclaimer: i ****_was_**** going to steal the rights of pjo but i got caught! So me no own percy jackson and the olympians! **I ran across the square, daring to take a peek back at that thing, THOSE things following me. I darted forward but looked in front later than I probably should have, running into someone. That someone, he was taller than me maybe a foot? His elfish ears stuck a tiny bit out of his curly brown hair and he was quite a slim build with thin nimble fingers. He was very strong for what he looked and I must have been going at a considerable pace because we fell over! He managed to lift me enough so I didn't hit the ground! I looked at his eyes, a warm coffee colour dancing with flames staring straight into my multi coloured ever changing ones. I got off the ground and pulled him up not bothering to brush myself off, "I-I-I need to go sorry!" I gasped.

"At least tell me who you..." he grabbed my hand and pulled me along until I got used to the pace, his face was sweaty and pale but he seemed to be used to the turn and run technique!

"who are you? And why are THEY following you," he exploded

I laughed at the question "a monologue"

"huh"

"who I am, I am alot and you... You are leo valdez!"

"yes, umm how do you know that,"

"for the love of zeus your fit," I muttered under my breath so he couldn't hear "I'm ah... Im chloe, chloe ahh my last name a tricky one I'm Chloe... Macefield ... rightful member of camp-half blood and Jupiter, daughter of all but few of the gods, magician of Brooklyn house and the house of life, hostess of bast, path of isis and a few other things." Feeling uncomfortable as if i was trying to show off i waved my hand "Hows Lacy?"

"What!" he exclaimed. "were running for our lives and your asking about how Lacy is!"

"For our lives? Haha... no I could take the hyperborean on any day, I just cant be bothered I should be in Brooklyn right now!"

"Brooklyn? No, we're in england and Stafford's not even got an airport! You wont make it, WE wont make it"

"sure we will," I laughed "we just need to time it right, there, HURRY UP!" I started sprinting to the bus payed our fares an got two middle seats

Leo looked at me incredulously "you caught the bus to out run hyperborean?"

"yep, can you just let me, ah," I pulled a a staff and wand out of the duat.

**Please review any feedback will be taken into account! Thank yooouuuuu!**


	3. Seven, blessing or damed?

**I swear upon the river styx just a few more chapters andthey will double in lenghth! anyways! **

**shout outs:**

**captinforkz**

**meganelizabethshor101 - i feel all posh being an editor! **

**thank you to my friend Ellie for being a nut job and letting me exchange fan fics and edit on the way to school, im setting her up an account so watch this space for cupid the great.**

LEO

The girl was crazy, she thought she could ride a bus to get away from the hyperborean!

"I am..." she said

"You are what?" I asked puzzled

"Crazy, thats what your thinking right I'm crazy."

"How did you..." she interrupted me before I could finish speaking.

"Its an Apollo thing and probably a few others a-swell as i told you I'm a child of most of the gods!" Chiron and Annabeth had explained to me about dedleaus's last experiment but a thousand things passed through my mind, was she a daughter of Hephaestus? Or even Vulcan? Was she a hunter? She had that kind of powerful aura about her. Had she been to camp before? Was she an oracle? Could she date boys? Did she already have a boyfriend? If she did what was his name? Did he know him? Was he a demigod? Or even a saytr? Most importantly could i take him on in a fight?

"What are you thinking? all I can hear is hunter, saytr, demigod, camp, vulcan, experiment" she asked me.

"I don't usually think.."

"It gets in the way of being crazy, sure Valdez but you should know the seventh wheel has a purpose it mixes it up and adds spice, whats the fun of even! Its too organised Its too, blah, i don't even want think of even numbers! But really 6 was the number of satan 7 of god maybe you are the seventh you stop it from being a disaster, its always a disaster."

We sat in silence for a few minutes as I pondered over what that meant. We were just coming out of stafford to go back to her village when i heard this growling noise that rattled my skull

"Sorry but if we want to delay them we need a diversion," she whispered

I looked behind me puzzled, then I saw thousands of cats flooding the road and surrounding the hyperborean. They were agile and none of them got hit by his breath. a cat obviously must have got behind and clawed at the back of his knees as he froze, broke into pieces and the shards imbedded theirselfs in the ground.

**oh and i almost forgot, i own *whoa whoa whoa! PUT THE GUNS DOWN, IM ENGLISH AND YOUR THE FBI SURELY THAYS ILEAGAL!* due to unforseen circumstances i will have to addmit i do not own percy jackson, heros of olympus or the kane chronicals!**


	4. The view of two!

**Hey! updates every tuesday! please reveiw constructivly critisising an all that jazz! Fave it follow it! Im gonna do somethig woth mu disclaimers sooo here are the options **

**A) song of the week**

**B) book of the week**

**c) quote of the week! **

**Choose because i don't know which to do if i did i still wouldn't own pjo! Or the kane chronicals!**

CHLOE

We rode in silence for the rest of the journey, i think he may have been a little freaked but he couldn't really talk! I mean he could talk creak and squeak and summon fire so a bit of growling is nothing! But anyways, we jumped off the bus at my stop and ran all the way to my house it wasn't that long a distance but we had had to of ran over a mile through town! I got my key out my pocket and unlocked the door then belted up stairs leo close behind me.

"I don't think this will work I've never actually been to the house of life i just stole some magicians supply's! I am the host of bast and if i get to the house of life then i would follow the path of isis!" i exploded.

"um... Ok? I have no idea.." i cut him off

"bag in the wardrobe behind me the percy jackson books and the hard backs on the top shelf chuck them in the draw right where your standing, bottom one yep thats it some combats, middle draw open it" i breathed "grab hold of this"

"your... Staff?" he said i nodded and he grabbed hold "ok what do i do now?"

"give me the bag," he passed it to me "now channel your power and think of brooklyn museum and how you want to get there think of all the Egyptian artefacts" i took one of my hands off the staff and put the bag on the floor i packed my ankh necklace and a few t-shirts i zipped it up after putting in my iPod and phone. After that i slung it on my back. I wrote a hasty note to my mum, dad and sister all the i will miss you and all that soppy stuff, look for whats missing and you will realise why i had to leave! I thought it was pretty obvious my egyptian necklace the greek books an anything to do with mythology. I thought on how leo i in my situation wouldn't be able to write a loving note wouldn't have been able to ponder if his mum was worried at all, my eyes teared up and i felt leo thinking about the same thing, his mum. I put my pen down and our sudden burst of emotion and my full concentration seemed to trigger a passage way

"good luck i whispered and Held tight onto the staff and now Leo's hand. The portal of sand opened and we jumped through.

LEO

Voices whispered and my hair whipped around my face. I kept my eyes closed to keep the sand out of my eyes when the wind and sand died down i opened my eyes i was still holding that staff and the weird pretty girl's hand. Then i did something that surprised her, surprised me! I hugged her and kissed her cheek. She blushed and brushed the sand of her clothing.

"lets find some toilets," she said "i think I'm gonna puke!"

"is this brooklyn museum?" i asked comprehensively

"yes, over there is brooklyn house!" she replied

"the Egyptian place?" i puzzled.

"yes, I've never been but I'm going to leave that for another day, we need to get to camp first!" she left it at that not caring to elaborate.

I entered the toilets and brushed myself of in the mirror. After i had been sick mind you! When i came back out the pretty girl, no, chloe was waiting for me.

"ready to go?"she said.

"ermm, no we can look around if you want!" something told me she would like that.

"really! You would do that, how long i mean we probably need to get going to camp!" she exploded i should have took that into account but for some reason i wanted to impress her as much as i could.

"sure, we escaped the hyperborean, well it wasn't me it was all down to you," i smiled shyly. This wasn't like me at all i was usually out going and nothing bothered me! She blushed so to avoid awkwardness i carried on "but about camp I'm sure they wont miss me and no one knows your coming except Piper, Rachel, Percy, Annabeth, NICO and i." she flinched.

"Nicos' a good person he told me you were coming and confirmed all this stuff about the gods! He gave me the mixture to drink and helped me understand my journey as apollos daughter and how i had seen that deldeaus would create such an experiment." She stopped to breath and tears gathered in her eyes.

"no, i didn't mean, i-i, we all know nico hes just." i sighed realising that i had dug myself into a hole. i was thinking what i could say to make me seem less of a hypocrite when i heard a 'thunk'

... Chloe was on the floor!

**Fail off a cliff hanger! Sorry and abast, love you too!**


	5. Hazelnut Mcflurry

**This is probably the worst chapter yet... i've had a stressful week so im really sorry its not any where near the standard it should be! fav, follow and review!**

**shout out again to athenasisters for helping me with my dilemma! (its still not sorted!)**

**captainforkz for being the only person to review my last chapter! **

Chloe

I suppose I should explain all this nico talk, it all happened a few weeks before!

It was Christmas time and I had dragged a few friends shopping in telford. We had split up me and my friend joe went to macdonalds to get lunch and the rest had gone to get some drinks from the 99p store, they were going to meet joe and I to sit down in the fast food place.

"joe, can you save a table for the seven of us?" I asked.

"sure." joe walked off.

"A happy meal please," the boy in front said he was about 16 so the woman at the counter gave him a bit of a funny look. " its for my sister." the worker carried typing.

"next please." she said. I placed our orders and nudged the boy "is hazel here?" Just as a joke! im a big percy jackson and hero's of olympus fan after all. He turned round startled

"um.. Who are you?" his eyes widened and before i could say anything he answered for me "holy styx, your chloe Macefield!"

"well Macefield isn't my real name its my.." he cut me off.

"your great Nan's maiden name, yes i know but the monsters and stuff will be able to track you down with your last name. Don't ask me how hazel and I are looking into it!" he said

"why would you look into it when you hadn't even met me?"

"because of the experiment."

"what experiment?"

"the one you came up with!"

"oh, hephaestus's hand grenades!" one of the fryers suddenly lit up "sorry, sorry" i muttered.

"your a daughter of apollo, yes?"

"I am, but..." i trailed off

"Hazel will want to speak with you." he said as the woman at the counter gave us our orders. I placed my friends and my food on the table joe had saved for the lot of us. He gave Nico a suspicious look.

"Who's this? Is he causing you any trouble?" he asked.

"This is my friend, Nicholas but never mind that! Joe could you go outside and wait for everyone, please."

"Erm, could you ask a girl about your age , golden eyes, coloured, curly brown hair, riding helmet to come in here please?" Nico chipped in.

"Sure," joe walked out as we watched the door swing closed it opened again an Hazel walked in. I stood in awe as she walked up to us.

"hi." Hazel said awkwardly.

"oh my gods, for the love of daddy Apollo's cherry coloured cows! Im going crazy, this isn't real! I hope it is but.." I trailed off and took a gulp of diet coke. "Um, thats fails I know I'm a Demi-god and am doubting this! Hazel Oh my Gods! Hi!" I blushed realising I was making a fool of my self.

"Its good to finally meet you too!" She said.

"What do you mean finally?"

"Nico has been keeping tabs on you" she replied

"Not like perving! I have been watching you at school and when your out of your house! Making sure you were the right girl!" He said flustered.

"Nah, I'm the left girl!" We laughed, a lot! Then composed our selfs.

"So..." They said together "heres the powdered mixture made by Hectae herself."

"I, wow, but let me ask who's DNA, as you like isn't in there?" I calmly replied.

"Our dad's he said that as much as he wanted too he wouldn't be involved if both Poseidon and Zeus put they're 'DNA' into it." Nico said

"Hephaestus, he didn't want to be part o it until there was a prototype! Tyche, you deserve good luck but, I don't know she just doesn't seem to think you need it!" Hazel told me.

"Hades gym shorts! Oops sorry! But anyway, that means I'm the only child of Hestia and Artemis!" They both nodded confirming my statement.

My friends walked in and plopped themselves down at the table

"Hi, Nicholas? And?" My friend friend Katie greeted them.

"Its Nico..." Mr. Underworld grumbled.

"Im Hazel! And you are?" Miss metal detector asked. Before Katie replied Ellie gasped and her eyes widened. We all looked at her i shared a look to tell her not to say anything and could hear that Hazel and Nico had figured out why she'd acted that way.

As everything good things come to an end.

"Im hoping I will see you around more." Nico said.

"That would be nice! Especially if I could see you aswell!" Both Nico and Hazel smiled.

"Well I hope you enjoy the drink I bought you" he said. I heard his mental memo to give to me :

Mix the powder godly mixture thing with the nectar drink he had gave me. Thats how I became dedealus's last experiment.

**yes yes ik rubbish rubbish rubbish guest reviews welcome if you don't like it tell me why please! **

**The one and only Chloe Macefield xxx**


	6. Check out asylum on my profile please!

**Im sorry i haven't updated this this week if you want to know why check out my other story asylum (started off by jackson the saxophone) i hope y'all can forgive me! Its going to be both leo and Chloe's views again... So yeah I'm nearly done on Chloe's bit swell so it will be up next week **

**The one and only Chloe Macefield xxx**


	7. I am chapter 5 )

**Heya fellow campers, guess what i got for Christmas... only a CAMP-HALF BLOOD T-SHIRT! well... 2 but anyways heres a little update not that good and mega short, I'm discontinuing with this story for now, i will be working on it as much as i can to finish this segment then once I've finished i shall upload chapter by chapter so you mat not hear from me on this story for around six months! i shall be updating my other story 'Asylum' so if you could review that and give me some ideas of where to go with it i would be very great full **LEO

Chloe had just collapsed...

An iris message appeared from the glow of her eyes, I was amazed at what had happened, I could see that that girl, Ellie was it? I was in awe of how calm they all acted! Although some thought flew through my head such as, I was worried about that friend she now knew this was all real, would she lose sanity? Would she and Chloe be condemned in some king of mental hospital? Chloe groaned and came round.

"Shes a bit of a nut job anyway," I looked at incredulously Chloe threw her head back and laughed "nah, the Gods and this consecutive world, we already suspected, she'll be fine." Chloe chocked this out as I shoved an ambrosia square down her neck and trickled nectar in a scrape on the back of her head.

"Im sorry I didn't catch you straight away!" I said guilty, she smiled at me knowingly and nodded.

"Im am too, you should be, piper sent you to protect me didn't she not injure me!"

"Oh, haha" I shot back, this mind reading business was getting on my nerves, "we should probably get going now, Egyptian ground and all that!" She sighed as if i was stupid.

"They don't mind, I'm the host of bast! We'll get away with it, anyways Drew and Lacy go to school here and nothings ever happened to them!" She told me, sounding so totally confident I almost believed her, almost.

"I bet you 20 drachma you've jinxed it now!" I said jokingly, then the glass smashed around us.

Line break

We were surrounded... By wax crocodiles, never the less there was no way out.

"Whats going on?!" I shouted above the chaos.

"I owe you 20 drachma" She said in a small voice.

I stared out the window and wondered, would this be the last time I saw the sun? would my powers fail me because I was in Egyptian territory?

"We'll be fine wont we?..." I said unsurely.

"Ummm..." Chloe paused much to my concern, "No, we won't Sobeck is a pain I don't think bast can get him to stop."

"They'll have mercy won't they, I mean the gods!" Leo said uncertainly.

"Yeah, about that, you see... The Egyptian gods," she staggered her words comprehensively "well, they wont have mercy, what I mean is that they are not to be worshiped but to be fought and to use their power ecsetarar! (Thats how she says ect. I know right, weird british people, or is it just the english? Or... Never mind) I turned round and sunk a screwdriver into one of the crocodiles heads, it melted into wax I did it again not noticing the first had began to reassemble its self. A scream ripped through the air, a girls scream...

CHLOE

All I could feel was pain my legs stretching and my arms extending unnervingly long. I let out a scream, Leo turned around and gormed at me for a moment.

' what are you doing' I tried to say as he ignored the crocodile advancing towards him. Once again I screamed as sobecks minion came in for the kill, I pounced to leo's side... Wait-I. I pounced! I looked down at my aching limbs as the wax creature melted into a puddle on the floor.

**The one and only Chloe Macefield**


End file.
